


Settling (?)

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Stolen moments pave the way to Momo and Sana's 'maybe someday'.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Settling (?)

“Pleeease can I stay here tonight?” Sana shook with hopeful excitement one evening. 

“Fine,” Momo looked at her suspiciously, “No funny business though.” She crossed her heart cutely before rushing into the room and flopping into her bed.

Then she started taking her pants off.

“Seriously Sa-Chan I’m tired.”

“I know, I promise nothing _naughty_. But can we cuddle at least though?” Momo pretended to think long about it and gave an exasperated sigh, “...I guess.”

She got ready for bed too- the typical oversized t-shirt and underwear but hesitated over her sleep shorts. She figured she was already playing with fire just by being in the same bed with Sana and put them on. The older girl turned off the light and returned to settle in bed and crawled in on her side, lying her heavy head against the pillow facing Sana who was on her phone. She was wearing cute round oversize glasses- her eyes were near perfect but she just liked wearing them. Momo huffed, closed her eyes and waited.

She felt Sana shuffle a few minutes later.

Momo was surprised when her warmth and clingy arms didn’t immediately wrap around her.

Or at all.

Wait what?

She cracked an eye open and could make out in the darkness that Sana was actually turned away from her...? Phone and specs on the nightstand so was she...already trying to sleep?

Weird.

She started shuffling again and Momo closed her eyes quickly and felt slightly cold dry lips pressed to her forehead quickly.

“Goodnight Momoring,” she whispered. Then she was gone again.

 _Super_ weird.

Momo tried to sleep but couldn't stop fidgeting uncomfortably. Somehow she felt like she was both wearing too many clothes and too little, like she was naked all of a sudden, clothes didn’t fall right, the blanket felt scratchy... She lasted maybe five minutes in this unsettling agony before whispering, “I thought you wanted to cuddle?”

“Eh?” Sana said, like she was already drifting. It was hard to hear her since she was still facing away from Momo.

“Mm, you said you were really tired. And I know you get too hot sometimes.” Momo’s stupid heart did flips down in her stomach at her consideration. With that the older girl gave into her instincts and scooted into Sana, pressing flush against her before wrapping her arms around her- Momo pulled her in as close as possible. Their legs automatically entwined and Sana gave a content hum. As Momo buried her head in her neck Sana slid her hand down the arm that was over her waist to hold her hand. A perfect fit.

 _Now_ Momo felt comfortable.

“Goodnight Sana.”

* * *

When they started sleeping together years ago they decided quickly that more would be left unsaid than said- at least while they were still in the public eye. They did however, agree on a few things. They had to limit their sexcapades as much as possible, they _weren’t_ dating non-exclusive or otherwise, no one could find out and above all, their friendship was the most important thing. They loved each other and loved having mind-blowing, toe-curling orgasms together but they _totally_ weren’t in love with each other.

Sometimes they’d go months without sex with each other and sometimes they couldn’t go days. Their unspoken communication about their situation worked. The system was good. They were good, great even. In truth though, Sana craved just a little more. She tried hard not to give Momo any special treatment, especially around the members but it was obvious that she did. Thankfully though that could be written off as them being best friends. And it did piss her off a little when Momo would act cold towards her or pretend that she didn’t care. Sometimes her acting was _that_ good and Sana got worried. But the colder Momo was in public, and the longer she tried to maintain the facade, the needier she would be when they inevitably fell back into bed together.

Deep in her subconscious though, Sana was selfish. She wanted everything with Momo, all the time.

But she knew they weren’t ready for that. That Momo wasn’t ready for that.

And maybe she never would be.

So, she took what she could get- stolen moments and settling for being the best friend she could be.

Keeping their secret and keeping her own under lock and key.

* * *

Sana nearly tackled Momo as soon as they got off stage, “Your dance break was perfect Momoring!!” she cooed excitedly. Momo beamed back because it _was_. All those hours of hard practice and dedication paid off. She was on the high of a performance gone off without a hitch and _this_ is why she became an idol, for this feeling exactly. Sana was soon replaced with the rest of the members and staff congratulating her too and while their praise was welcome her eyes kept shifting around for her best friend, in the corner of the room, giggling at something some rookie was saying. They were taking pictures and touching each other a lot- posing with their cheeks pressed together.

Momo had to force herself to interact with other people and pretend she didn't care about seeing Sana so close to another pretty idol. She finally let out a breath when the girl she sort of recognized finally waved goodbye. Sana did too before heading towards the other door, clearly about to leave.

“Excuse me, I have to get ready,” Momo said to one of the stage managers before catching Sana at the door.

“Going to the dressing room?” she asked.

“Yeah, coming with?” When Sana saw the look in her eyes she got a rush of excitement. Looks like Momo was in a certain type of mood.

“How long until our next set?” Momo asked as they walked briskly down the crowded halls, waving politely at other idols who recognized them. They’d have to forgive the one-track mindedness for now.

“About 25 minutes. We have to change and do makeup.” There was no reply because there was no need for one and after burning down a few more minutes they finally reached their room...and sped passed it. Taking a left down an empty, narrow hallway and making a bee-line for the room supply closet there. They had been doing these shows for years and knew the ins and outs of the building. Sana pushed Momo in first who in turn, pushed her against the door when it shut.

Lust spilled out and encased the secret-lovers as they kissed furiously, Momo was buzzing and took barely-coherent care not to bite too much or too hard though she wanted to.

“It’s been a long time,” Sana smiled as Momo tugged down her stage outfit to wrap her mouth around a nipple. Though she was enjoying the needy treatment she tugged up at her hair, “You must be really worked up then huh?” Momo nodded up and down rapidly, “Need you.”

Sana happily sank down to her knees, swiftly unbuttoning her tight shorts and pulling them and the safety spandex down. “I missed this,” she sighed lovingly as she ran her knuckles through soaked folds and Momo covered her mouth to moan into it, “All that praise get you wet baby?”

“No...only yours.” Sana grinned wickedly though she knew the other girl couldn’t see before wrapping her tongue around her clit. She hated that she had to do this quickly, much preferring to take her time because Momo rarely gave into her urges like this. But she would take what she could get.

“P-please, Sana. F-fingers,” Sana pulled her mouth away to replace it with her hand, swiping the pads in tight circles around her clit. “ _Inside_ ,” Momo begged. She needed Sana almost desperately and they had maybe 6 minutes left before they absolutely had to go back. They usually had their timing down by now, after being left frustrated and distracted because there were times they didn’t get to finish in the past.

“I’m sorry, I can’t sweetie. Nails are too long,” Momo whimpered pathetically, “Ride me.”

At the command, Sana slid her tongue as deep inside her as she could and Momo happily followed her lead, leaning over to brace herself against the door and fucking Sana’s face as quickly as she could. The fluttering of her tongue inside her, licking deep and expertly against her walls made her fall apart quickly, relieving some of the ache that had resided there. “Shit, we’ve gotta go,” Sana panicked. She wiped her mouth quickly before pulling up Momo’s clothes for her, as Momo panted heavily, “Ready?”

Before she could fully turn the door knob Momo pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” she winked. They quickly shuffled back, stopping at the bathroom to double check themselves before their last set.

Momo would sneak around with Sana for the rest of their career and life if it meant she got this much of Sana. And it would always be worth it. It would be worth pretending to be cold and pretending to hate her sometimes. She had to be cold and distant. Because if she wasn’t cold, she would be overwhelmingly, foolishly warm. She would never stop basking in Sana’s sun. She would just love love love her and never stop.

She didn’t know if Sana was ready for that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of my Samo stories as of late have been similarish in the alternate canon-realm. I'm trying to capture the mutual pining of it all and I'm not sure I'm satisfied yet... 
> 
> So, more fluff, more 'almost's!


End file.
